


桶蝙ABO

by shaoyan



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 12:11:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15533970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaoyan/pseuds/shaoyan
Summary: 本篇的桶是罗宾时期，16岁未成年，刚分化成alpha





	桶蝙ABO

杰森发现了布鲁斯的秘密。

作为蝙蝠侠，布鲁斯习惯将一切都控制在他能掌握的范围内。他隐藏的很好，没人怀疑过他的亚性别——毫无疑问，在哥谭人眼里，蝙蝠侠必定是个alpha——虽然他打击犯罪时从来没用过信息素压制。黑暗骑士狠厉果决的手段已经足够让哥谭的败类们闻风丧胆。

今夜之前，杰森也和其他人一样认同着蝙蝠侠alpha的身份。他的导师从哥谭的午夜传说里走出来，站在他面前的那一刻起，在他心中就一直是那么高大、屹立不倒。他们是最完美的搭档，杰森想着，即使同样是alpha那又如何，他总会有理由去说服布鲁斯，自己会一直在他身边。

然而现在布鲁斯暴露了，香甜的信息素在蝙蝠车狭小的空间内发酵。杰森知道这是什么味道，他的身体开始因为这迷人的引诱而躁动起来。

老天，布鲁斯是个omega。

如果不是今晚布鲁斯为了救他受伤中毒引发了热潮，杰森不知道自己还会被瞒多久。他心疼又愧疚地看着身旁蜷成一团的大蝙蝠。

今天的夜巡本该早早结束的。他们在返回韦恩庄园的途中遇到了毒藤女，艾薇的新宠儿挥舞着巨大的藤蔓，听从她的召唤朝哥谭的活力双雄发出袭击。杰森被缠住了手脚，眼看就要被狠狠抽上一鞭子，布鲁斯冲过来用身体替他挡了一击。细长的伤口从男人的胸前蔓延到腰际，藤蔓上的毒素随之进入了他的体内。事情解决的很利落，将艾薇和她的一众追随者扔给闻讯赶来的哥谭警察们后，布鲁斯带着杰森迅速赶回了蝙蝠洞。然而尚未从车里出来，布鲁斯便软倒在驾驶座上。

男人陷入了热潮的发作，面罩下露出的半张脸面色通红，细密的汗珠顺着他的下颌滴落，消失在漆黑的制服上。强撑着已经开始陷入混沌的意识，布鲁斯抬头看向他的养子。

“抑制剂……杰森，帮我拿过来。”他的声音颤抖着，“还有，通知迪克。”

杰森收紧了放在布鲁斯肩膀上的手。他承认，他嫉妒得要命。此刻在布鲁斯身边的是他，然而遇到这样的事时布鲁斯更需要的还是迪克！

“我可以帮你，布鲁斯！”杰森的视线后移，盯住布鲁斯后颈处腺体所在，那块地方引诱着他，让他口舌生津，愈发地心痒难耐，“我也是alpha，最好的办法是让我现在标记你。”

他不管不顾地凑过去，吻住了布鲁斯的嘴唇。男人的唇有些干裂，杰森忍不住舔舐起那些微小的伤口，尝试着叩开他的牙关。布鲁斯抗拒地挣动起来，试图推开扑在他身上的少年。杰森见状，只能挤进驾驶座，跨坐在男人的腰上，用挤压的空间和身体牢牢困住身下的男人。他抬手将蝙蝠侠的面罩摘下，男人被汗浸湿的黑发凌乱地粘在额头上，蓝眼睛看着他，呼吸急促。

自从分化成alpha，他不知做过多少次与布鲁斯有关的梦。那些难以启齿的旖旎梦境里，他的养父就如同现在一样，躺在他触手可及的地方，低沉的呼吸响在耳边。

细密的吻从布鲁斯的眉心落下，虔诚地一寸一寸吻至脖颈。杰森偏过头，轻轻咬住他后颈的腺体，男人挣扎的动作因为暂时标记的进行而逐渐平缓下来。

“可以了，杰森。”漫长的标记过后，布鲁斯拍了拍身上少年的肩膀。

年轻的身体却不为所动，还往他的身上蹭了蹭。杰森红着脸抬起头，看着布鲁斯：“我有点不好，布鲁斯。我好像……发情了。”

布鲁斯当然知道正抵着他小腹的硬挺是什么，他的小助手刚分化成alpha不久，这应当是他的第一次发情期。

“我不想和其他人度过，布鲁斯。我只要你。”带着撒娇的语气，杰森搂紧了男人的腰，“我们是搭档，需要互帮互助。”

“可我们还是父子，杰森。”布鲁斯实在是对这个小崽子没辙，“你还没成年呢。”

“那格雷森呢？你要我通知他过来做什么？帮忙标记你？”杰森愤恨的盯住他的眼睛，“他可以的我一样可以。而且我已经分化了，我能选择自己的伴侣。”

那家伙既然当初自己选择离开，就走得远远的，别再回来了。他才是现任罗宾，所有的一切包括蝙蝠侠，都已经是他的了！

“不，迪克不是……！呃！”少年灵活的舌尖隔着制服舔弄起布鲁斯的乳头，让他浑身一个激灵，而始作俑者还在不依不饶地狡辩，“我是因为帮你才进入发情期的，你要负责，布鲁斯。”

布鲁斯忍不住心想平时是不是太纵容杰森，才会让他越来越无法无天。少年整个身体压在布鲁斯的身上磨蹭着，游走在腰际的手正在解他的万能腰带。将腰带剥离后，他又迅速把蝙蝠制服向上推卷，露出男人精悍的肉体。被藤蔓抽出的伤口并不深，也已经止住了血，但杰森仍是忍不住心疼地从胸口一路啄吻到腰侧。

本该是我来承受这一切的。他闷闷不乐的想。

愧疚、爱慕、欲望，还有一些别的情绪，糅合成一团火焰在杰森的心里燃烧着。他不管布鲁斯的身边曾经有过什么人，他要现在的布鲁斯只属于他。无论是爱、恨、快乐、伤痛，都该由他来给予。

“让我做你的alpha，可以吗？”他低下头抵住男人的额头，盯着那双蓝眼睛认真地问道。

布鲁斯伸出手揉了揉他的脑袋，像是一个温柔的安慰。

“只有今晚，杰森。只是解决发情期，其他的你还需要好好考虑。”

得到了布鲁斯的应允，杰森的脑子里哪还能顾着些别的什么。顺着男人后腰的曲线，杰森摸进了他的臀缝，那里湿漉漉的，早就做好被进入的准备了。实际上，作为刚分化的alpha，杰森可没有什么实战经验，此刻他只想遵从欲望，赶紧把自己的家伙埋进布鲁斯的身体里好好纾解一番。然而狭小的空间让他施展不开，撞了几次脑袋后，杰森只得无奈的从布鲁斯的身上坐起来，推开车门率先出去，然后将布鲁斯拉出车外，扶着他坐在车前盖上。

“我生理课上的不好，老师。”杰森将男人压倒，一边解开自己的腰带，“或许你可以言传身教，好好指导一下我。”

等不及用手指去扩张了。杰森拽下布鲁斯的裤子，掏出自己胀痛许久的阴茎，蹭了蹭男人还在自行分泌润滑液体的穴口，直接挺送进去。布鲁斯被这一记猛干插得弹起了腰，甬道不由地裹紧了还在不断往里深入的肉刃，紧张地收缩起来。年轻的身体朝着他横冲直撞，像是要把自己契入他的身体一般，托着他臀部的手肆意揉捏着，随着每一次抽插的力度收紧手掌。每侵入一分，布鲁斯便漏出一声抑制不住的喘息。

少年快乐的有些得意忘形。他强大的养父甚至还没卸下披风，被脱得半光躺在他身下，乖乖由着他操弄。湿热的肠道温柔地包裹着他，他也懒得去收敛自己因为太过舒服而发出的呻吟，只管狠命地顶弄着身下的男人。

“我听说……omega的这里会出奶，你也会吗？布鲁斯？”似乎是对男人的乳头有着浓厚的兴趣，杰森低下头，又开始折腾起布鲁斯胸口那两处。光是舔弄吮吸还不够，这次他派上了牙齿啃咬起来，将两颗肉粒玩到艳红挺立才松口，留下几个湿漉漉的咬痕，“什么时候你才会有呢？老师，我很好奇。”

每一声“老师”都让布鲁斯的耳朵红上一分，这小混蛋像是要时刻提醒着他俩做出的事是多么背德，还说的义正言辞。布鲁斯将手环上杰森的背，少年热烈的呼吸喷薄在他的脸上，狡黠的绿眼睛故作认真地盯着他看，等待着一个回答。

“omega怀孕后才会分泌乳汁。”男人的声音顿了顿，“如果在发情期内被alpha成结标记，怀孕的几率是百分之百。”

“而我现在正在标记你，布鲁斯。”话音刚落，杰森便摆着腰，猛的往他体内挺送一记，直插到底。布鲁斯被这忽然一下撞得呼吸都乱了，忍不住抓紧了身上人背后的披风。而狂风暴雨般的抽送也随之来临，两人的身体随着激烈的交合晃动着，带的身下的蝙蝠车都跟着不停震动。肉体相撞的啪啪声在空旷的蝙蝠洞内回荡，隐约夹杂着几声压抑不住的低喘。

“布鲁斯……布鲁斯……”像是要确认着什么，杰森一声声呼唤着男人的名字，低下头不住地亲吻着他的脸。男人的双腿被他推至胸前，完全暴露的穴口都已经被操干的红肿起来。布鲁斯挺了挺腰，发出索取的讯号，愈发缠绵地绞紧了杰森的性器。他抬起头颅，努力地朝他的养子寻求一个口舌相缠的吻。杰森自然会满足他。两个人忘情的吻在一起，舌尖在彼此的口腔里翻搅着，汲取来自对方的爱意。

哪怕是已经将阴茎埋进了最深处，腰胯和男人圆润的屁股严丝合缝的贴在一起，杰森还是不住地往前耸动着。对男人持续不断的贯穿让他心中充满了支配的快感。

这样还不够。他恨不得与布鲁斯血肉交融，合为一体。

杰森感到小腹紧绷，涌起一股热流，迅速胀大的结锁住了男人的穴口。布鲁斯忍不住抓紧了杰森的肩膀，他还来不及出声制止，一股股液体就源源不断地射进了他的体内。成结的过程十分漫长，布鲁斯觉得自己的小腹都因为被射入过多的精液而有些隆起。他的男孩此刻亲昵地啄吻着他的嘴角，意犹未尽的抚摸着他的腰腹。

这当然不是结束。

布鲁斯坐起身来，将两人的位置调换，骑在杰森的腰上。已经射过一轮，alpha的结暂时消退，射进他屁股里的精液从穴口满溢出来，顺着腿根缓缓滑落。杰森因为这个画面心跳不已，刚发泄过的阴茎又蠢蠢欲动起来。

任由养子为所欲为一回后，omega其实尚未满足。身为哥谭有名的花花公子，布鲁斯韦恩自然不会在床事上亏待自己。起伏的腰身让湿润的穴口缓慢吞吐着男孩勃起的性器，靠着骑乘的姿势，布鲁斯完全可以自己掌控力道和深度。他调整着角度，好让杰森的肉棒能一下下干到他最敏感的那处。内里过多的液体被翻搅着，发出响亮的水声，杰森舒服的直哼哼，跟着男人的动作律动着腰。他将布鲁斯挺立的阴茎拢在掌心，快速地上下撸动起来，硬热的肉块弹动着，迸射出的液体溅在他胸前的制服上，连下巴上也沾染了不少。年长者低下头，将少年脸上白色的粘稠舔吮干净。杰森觉得布鲁斯的动作简直是犯规，他怎么做到这么理所当然地勾引人的？男人下面那张小嘴还在缠绵地咬紧他，拥有今晚的豁免权，他可以尽情射满、占有身上的男人。杰森的双手攀附上布鲁斯的肩膀，随着他每一次下落的动作朝自己的方向施力。他正努力尝试着顶开男人的子宫口。布鲁斯立刻察觉，有些慌乱的推拒起来。

“不行……不行！杰森！”布鲁斯挣扎着起身，男孩的阴茎还和他的屁股牢牢的契合在一块儿。他想把一切结束在最大的错误发生前。杰森却不允许，按住他的腰猛的抽送，像是要把两颗卵蛋都塞进去一般用力，“你现在没法拒绝我，布鲁斯！”

肠道紧致的收缩让杰森舒服到失控，从穴口漏出来的滑腻液体将两人交合的地方弄得一片狼藉，男人的臀肉都被他撞得发红，随着他每一次捅入颤动着。高速摩擦产生的快感让杰森的身体不住地痉挛着，极度的欢愉冲昏了他的头脑，他忍不住呜咽着射了。这一次的量比前一次还要多，布鲁斯觉得自己被灌满了，四肢百骸都因为狂热的高潮而恣意舒展开。他的眼前满是晃人的白光，耳边鼓噪着两人剧烈的喘息，在寂静的夜里伴随着心脏跳动的声音振聋发聩。

杰森垂着脑袋，额头抵着布鲁斯的锁骨，双手搂紧他的肩膀久久不愿放开。

这是我的罪。布鲁斯沉默着，做好了承受一切的打算。

明天又会如何呢？

他看着怀里已经开始迷糊睡去的少年，缓缓闭上眼睛。


End file.
